


All the Boys

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's had some boyfriends and some boys who were friends. Yes, there is a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Boys

**Neville**

Ginny paused when she heard the giggling behind her, bending to "tie her shoe" but paying more attention to those ninnies behind her.

"Did you hear who she's going to Yule Ball with?"

"I know! She's going with Neville! He's such a clod."

"She must be so pathetically desperate to go that she'd go with the scum of the castle."

That was enough for her. Neville didn't deserve to have people talk about him like that behind his back. While he definitely wasn't her first choice of escorts, she was enough of a friend to him to accept. Ginny stood up and marched back the way she'd come, straight toward the three girls.

As they saw Ginny, their mouths clamped shut and they smiled fakely at her.

"I'll be sure to tell you all about the Yule Ball when I get back. Because, well, the only way you'll experience the ball is from those of us who were actually asked. So while you're up in the common room, bawling your eyes out because no one asked you, I'll be spinning and dancing the night away. Who knows, maybe I'll be the last one to leave the floor," she said with a great amount of satisfaction, smiling as the three looked at her with open mouths and their egos smashed just a tiny bit.

When the night of the Yule Ball came around, Ginny joined Hermione in the Fourth Year dormitory room. Lavender helped her with a little make-up and Parvati helped curl her hair. Truth be told, Ginny didn't really like what Parvati did, mostly due to the fact that she was Harry's date that night.

"I'm going down," Ginny announced. "Neville and I want to do some people-watching. Thanks for all your help." She smiled and descended the stairs down into the common room, where a nervous gathering of Gryffindors in dress robes stood nervously. Dean and Seamus stood to one side, where the former was shuffling his feet while the former tugged at his neck. She craned her head to find Ron or one of her other brothers, but they weren't there. She really wanted them to see how she looked, bringing home the fact that she was becoming a young woman and not just their little sister.

"Hey, Ginny, you look great!" came Neville's voice. 

Ginny smiled as he came toward her and at the bottom of the stairs, took his hand. "You don't look so bad yourself!" She was telling the truth. He wore black dress robes that fit him well and his tie and waistcoat were a smart red brocade. He looked rather dashing. His blush made him look rather cute.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he twirled her around.

"Absolutely!" 

As the two of them made their way across the common room and then down the grand stairs that led into the Entrance Hall, Ginny knew that she'd made the right choice to accept his invitation.

**Michael**

"You can't go in there by yourself!" Michael said, grabbing Ginny's arm as she headed toward the Hog's Head Pub. "There's all sorts of…unsavoury people in there."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at him. "My brother is in there. Is he unsavoury? Or Hermione? Oh yeah, I forget, you believe all that trash the Prophet writes about Harry." She put her hands on her hips incredulously.

"I never said that," he said with his hands in the air. "It just makes me question his recent actions. I mean fighting on the Quidditch pitch and getting banned for life? No one in his right mind would jeopardize their Quidditch career like that."

"I'm going whether you come with me or not, Michael. Listen to him. I know you want as many OWLs as possible and this is the only way you'll achieve that in Defense with that cow teaching us," she pointed out, appealing to his greater Ravenclaw nature. "So unless you learn loads from reading that silly book and studying the theory, you need to be in there." She gave him a determined look, hoping he'd see her point.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm getting more people. There's others who think…Defense is lacking. Five minutes. Come with me and smile. No one can resist that smile." Michael took her hand and they took off toward a gathering of Ravenclaws outside Glad Rags.

As Michael explained things to his House mates, Ginny sighed. While she was happy that Michael was willing to listen to what Harry, Ron and Hermione had to say, she was a tad disappointed that he didn't trust her. After almost a year of seeing each other, Ginny thought he would know her better.

That was the main problem, she reckoned. She didn't know all that much about him, and he didn't know all that much about her. What had started as merely friendship and a shared passion over Quidditch, became Hogsmeade dates and innocent kisses. He made her feel grown up and appreciated. But deep down, she wanted more. She wanted to feel the butterflies other girls talked about when they'd meet up with their boyfriends. She wanted to talk about silly things and laugh together over silly things. Those things never happened with Michael and it made her feel just a little said.

"Alright then, let's go," Michael said with four friends behind him. "I can't promise we'll follow along with whatever Harry says, but you know him better than we do." He flashed her a broad smile and she felt her stomach flutter.

That was what she was looking for and it was a start.

**Dean**

"Are you serious?" Ginny gaped as Dean lifted the tapestry.

"Yeah, I am. No one comes this way anymore, Gin." His eyes had a mischievous glint and paired with his wicked smile, she was putty in his hand.

The past months she'd had with Dean were emotionally charged. He was the first boy that made her feel attractive and because of that, Ginny carried herself better and more confidently. He was the first to kiss her without asking and oh, could he kiss. At first, she was jealous over whomever taught him to kiss like that, but now she was rather thankful. Dean was unashamed of his physical attraction to her and she fought to keep things under check. Ginny knew she wasn't ready for a lot of things that Dean talked about; there were even times that she flat out slapped his hands away.

"Let's just go outside. It's a beautiful day," she tried to insist with only a half-hearted attempt.

"Gin," he said from deep in his throat with his forehead touching hers, "I'm all worked up. Practice was phenomenal, and seeing you ride that broom made me think—"

"Stop!"she hissed, feeling her cheeks warm and a thrill run through her, knowing she could do something like that to him.

"Just kiss me, okay?" He leaned forward and touched her lips with hers. His strong lips moved across hers and he opened her mouth with his tongue. Ginny melted against him, running her hands over his back and his broad shoulders. 

The kiss grew intense and she nearly forgot about breathing as Dean's hands became bolder and their bodies brushed against each other. Signals went up inside her brain, telling her to stop this before things went too far, but he made her feel so good…

"OI!"

Ginny broke apart from Dean and found Ron, wearing a decidedly murderous look, and Harry, looking shocked and ready to be sick. Ron, she could deal with rather easily; it was the look of utter surprise and a little heartbreak on Harry's face that would haunt her forever. 

After fighting with Ron and goading him about his lack of kissing experience, Ginny stormed up to her room and threw herself onto her four-poster. After all this time, Harry chose this moment to notice her? Damn him! She punched her pillow before screaming into it. There was so much that she thought she'd got over in regards to him and the look on his face made all the old feelings for him come rumbling back to the surface. 

This was going to be a long Quidditch season….

**Harry**

"You know, Ron really thinks there's a dragon tattoo on my chest," Harry chuckled as he and Ginny sat underneath the beech tree by the Black Lake.

"Really? He's seen you without a shirt for years," Ginny pointed out, leaning back sending them gently to the grass. She curled into his side.

"Well, not since you said that," he admitted, stroking her hair. "It's actually a pretty good idea."

She laughed and sat up to dig in her rucksack. Harry looked at her quizzically as she turned back to him with a quill and some ink.

"What is that for?"

"Lay down," Ginny ordered with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to help you." She tentatively reached forward and touched a button, making him take in a sharp gasp. The button slipped through the buttonhole, exposing a small area of his chest to her. They both began shaking.

"I…hey, what…?" 

"Your mastery of the language is spectacular, Potter. Just keep still." Ginny smiled at him and undid two more buttons, sliding the fabric of his shirt open over his heart. She looked up at him again, taking note of the nervous look on his face. Fighting the temptation that was close at hand of ripping his shirt off completely, she leaned up toward his ear and whispered, "I'm giving you a temporary tattoo."

Before Harry could say anything, she dipped the nib of her quill into the ink and steadied her hand. With her tongue between her lips, she began to draw on his chest, making a sweeping line that was to be the dragon's chest. She was about to make a wing when he burst out in fits of laughter. Ink splattered on his skin and she groaned.

"Stay still!" she ordered, but laughing along with him. "I can't do this if you're laughing."

"It tickles!" He continued laughing, knocked the ink bottle over and turned over to face her. He pulled her to him and ran a hand through her hair. Moments ticked by as they just stared at each other, soaking up the feel of the other. 

Ginny tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, softly moved it down his arm to his elbow, and then back up toward his neck. Her fingers began playing with the hair at the top of his collar and then moved up, weaving through his messy and surprisingly soft, thick hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened slightly. God, she wanted him to kiss her and before she could think another thought, he was. 

In the short time they'd been together, Ginny helped him perfect his kissing skill. He wasn't embarrassed, but instead, he was a rather enthusiastic pupil. His kisses had once been sloppy, full of saliva. Now, his lips were strong and aggressive in their movements and his tongue was strong, yet gentle. 

Harry kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. Together, they kissed and moved thir hands over arms, shoulders and backs. Without thinking, one of her hands moved to the open shirt and the smooth skin of his chest. His skin was warm and she couldn't help but run her hand along his flesh. Harry stopped kissing her and their eyes met. His glasses were askew and behind them, his green eyes grew dark and sparkled.

"Sorry…" She began to pull her hand away, but he grabbed it hand held it close to him.

"It's okay, really. I don't need a tattoo. You've already left a mark there."

**Neville, Part Two**

"They think we're dating," Ginny said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"I know. Does it bother you?" Neville asked, swinging his hammock back and forth lazily.

"That we're not or that they think it?"

"You tell me."

"I don't care what other people think, especially since they're the same people that called you a clod back in my third year," she answered, turning toward him and stopping his hammock. "I know Hannah minds."

He cleared his throat and then swallowed. "Hannah…understands."

"What does she understand exactly?" she asked. 

Neville hopped gracefully from the hammock to the floor and then sat next to Ginny. Fir a few moments, he just looked at her, gathering his thoughts. That's what was nice about him, she reckoned. He chose his words carefully and made things very clear what his opinions were, standing by them no matter what. His emotional and physical maturity these past few months made him more attractive to the female population; he only had eyes for Hannah, but they kept their relationship very quiet. He took Harry's place as symbol of the resistance and as Ginny's emotional support, since she was without her brother, her best friend and her love. She didn't know which role she appreciated more.

"Hannah understands what I have to do here. She knows that if I don't set the tone, no one will. She knows that I care about you like a sister and if you need my time for any reason at all, I'll give it. She also knows that until this is all finished, I can't devote all my heart to her, even though she's got a big part of it," Neville explained, his voice wavering only at the end, giving Ginny just a hint of what Hannah meant to him.

"Okay," she nodded. "So what's the plan for after Christmas? Luna said something about having her dad print up a bunch of fliers."

He nodded. "She showed me what she wrote and it was pretty good. A lot of emotional and rational appeal."

"Rational? Luna?" laughed Ginny, taking another grape from the bowl.

Neville shook his head. "Don't sell her short, Gin. She's intelligent, insightful and a very good writer," he pointed out.

"Don't let Hannah hear you say that," Ginny warned. "One might get the idea that you fancy Luna and not Hannah."

"Whoever thinks that is delusional. Flat out delusional."

**Harry….Forever**

"Shhh! Mum'll wake up!" Ginny said, playfully swatting him on the shoulder. She snuggled closer to Harry, who was busying himself by kissing her neck.

"You made me…touching me…there," he answered against her neck before lifting his head. He gave her a wicked smirk. "I'm ticklish."

"Prat," she answered, pulling his face level with her own. His eyes gleamed with mischief and sparkled in the firelight. His hair was messier than usual from her hands that only moments ago were weaving their way through the silky raven strands. His shirt was discarded some time ago and lay strewn over the arm of a squishy armchair on the other side of the room along with her jumper and tank top.

Ginny loved moments like this, when the two of them forgot about everything but each other and took the time to explore each other, sometimes frantically, other times more slowly and carefully. Tonight had been one of those frantic times, snatching moments in the sitting room while everyone else was sleeping peacefully in their beds. It added danger and a sense of urgency that they both enjoyed. They preferred to live on the edge, to tempt fate whether in their jobs or their personal time together. 

"You are a tease—"

"But you love me," Ginny added with a bright smile.

"I also don't want your mum to walk down those stairs and find us here," Harry answered pragmatically. "Remember what happened the last time?"

Ginny couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face. It was a lovely memory, after all. Until her mother walked in on them, of course. The blistering rant that followed was classic Molly Weasley. Harry was mortified and apologized enough for ten people while Ginny merely gathered up her clothing and stepped around her mother, flashing Harry an apologetic smile.

"Vaguely," she answered softly. Ginny leaned over to kiss him, hoping to continue their rendezvous, but the chiming of the clock interrupted her. "Mum gets up every night at two. She always checks on us at two." Sure enough, the creaking of the floorboards above them alerted them to the nighttime wanderings of Ginny's mother.

"Shite," Harry muttered jumping into his jeans and searching for his shirt. "I couldn't look at her for a week after last time. Where the bloody hell is my shirt?"

"Ginny!" came her mother's voice from two floors above. Both harry and Ginny froze in their places. "Ginny are you down there?"

Ginny put a finger to her mouth to silence Harry and indicated for him to move into the kitchen before quickly dressing herself. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the bottom of the stairs and looked up the space to find her mother's face leaning over the banister.

"I'm fine, Mum, just a little…nervous, I guess." Ginny gave her mother a nervous look and threw in some puppy dogs eyes for good measure.

Her mother sniffed and smiled weakly. "Understandable. Tomorrow's a big day. Make sure to get some sleep."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, dear," Molly said, sniffing the entire time. "I'm so proud of you."

Ginny listened for her mother's footsteps to head back to her own bedroom and then quickly made her way into the kitchen to join Harry, who was pacing by the sink. He looked up, pale faced and almost ready to vomit.

"It's fine, she's gone." She stepped to him and put her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "She didn't know you were here." Ginny lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him playfully on the nose.

"You sure?" He kissed her forehead. At her nod, he finally exhaled and relaxed in her embrace. "I need to go home."

Ginny nodded and put her head against his chest. "I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Marrying you tomorrow is top of my list." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Ginny melted at the amount of love she saw there. Harry kissed her soundly on the lips, reigniting the passion from earlier in the evening.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more."

"I'll love you forever."


End file.
